Phantom's Avengence
Prologue The wails of kits rung through the alleyways of the Twolegplace. It was a desperate attempt to hide from the battle that had begun on Bloodclan territory. Helpless, a young she-cat and her mother tried to curve around the fight. Looking up at her young mother, the black she-cat weaved through her mother's legs- eyes rimmed with large tears. "Where's daddy?" She squeaked, her green eyes wide. Before the frightened mother could open her mouth to reply- two large toms hurdled by, tearing at each other with their blood stained claws. "Stay close, my darling!" The mother leaned down- quickly grabbing hold of her daughter's scruff, trying to find a way out of the battle which surrounded them. "I don't want you getting hurt!" It was at that moment a black-and-brown tom crossed by, his amber eyes wild with anger. "Angel." He puffed, nuzzling the tired mother's cheek. "Rats and wires- why are you here?" He asked her, suddenly pushing away. "It doesn't matter! Look at you!" Angel's blue eyes wide with horror as she ran one of her small paws along her mate's wound. He winced, darting away. "Please, Jax- come with us!" She whimpered. "There's a small shelter at the end of one of the alleyways!" She began, pointing her tail towards a long alleyway. "Angel-" "Please, Jax." Angel breathed- her eyes beginning to shine with tears. "Come-" But it was too late- a cat with ebony fur came leaping towards the tom. Jax yowled in pain as the other tom's sharp claws sunk into his fur. "Daddy!" The kit screeched, trying to break free from her mother's tight hold. "That cat is killing daddy!" She shouted to Angel- who was frozen in place. The battle went on for only moments. A quick flash of claws scraped across Jax's neck- and a loud howl of pain echoed through the alley. Stretching her neck, Angel could see her mate- lying motionless on the blood-stained side walk. His amber eyes were dull- and rolled into his head. The large tom that stood upon Jax bristled- a chaotic smirk on his face. "Jax!" Angel screeched- and the sudden attention was drawn to her. The tom that stood upon Jax's looked up- his eyes flickering with anger. Angel stared, backing away slowly with her kit grasped between her jaws. "Mom?" The kit whispered- looking up at the stunned she-cat. The black cat approached slowly- green eyes gleaming in the darkness. "Well- who do we have here?" He said in a low voice- the very sound causing Angel to shudder, opening her mouth. Helpess- the kit feel to the sidewalk. "Hades! How dare you take my mate's life!" She screeched, and the kit backed away. Her mother against one of the strongest fighters in the forest. "He was part of your clan!" She added, showing her sharp teeth. "Was- past tense." Hades corrected, and a chorus of low laughter echoed behind him. "He was never one of Bloodclan." The tom added, dropping to a crouch. Angel mirrored the tom, drawing one paw forwards. "Clan or not- you killed him!" She yowled, preparing to tackle the tom. "Mom!" The kit screeched. Hades turned to stare at the kit. "Who's this?" He said sweetly, looking at Angel. "My next kill, am I correct?" He said with a chuckle. "No!" Angel hissed. "She is my daughter- May is all I have left! You stole my mother and my mate," she began, scrunching her nose as she tried not to cry. "You must pay for your doings!" She cried, lunging towards Hades. The tom was swift, dodging her attack and kicking her aside with his powerful hind legs. With a yawn, Hades rolled his eyes. "Nice try." He meowed with biting sarcasm. Angered, Angel lunged at Hades again- but Hades stepped aside and let her fall against the sidewalk. Hades quickly reared up onto his hind legs- using all the force he built up in his forepaws to land on Angel- pounding her stomach with his paws. Angel winced- too weak to move. "You should've never tried. You won't ever avenge him- or your mother." Hades hissed, placing one of his humongous paws on the barely breathing she-cat. "Revenge just- isn't your thing." He added- and another round of laughter sounded. "Prepare to say good-bye to mommy, little one." Hades said, looking at the kit in the corner. "No!" The kit screamed- but it was too late. Hades had ran his claws all the way down Angel's stomach. Blood poured from her body and soaked the sidewalk. Angel struggled- but her irises expanded within seconds of the strike. 'Mom!" "Grab her!" Hades screeched, and two massive cats grabbed ahold of the crying kit, clustering her into a large group of scarred cats. "She will be joining Bloodclan." He added in a low voice. "Bring them to the alleyway, you filthy street rats." "Where are we going?" May turned to see another tom, roughly her size with amber eyes wide. "Where's my uncle?" He turned, beginning to knead at one of the large Bloodclan cats' paws. "Where are you taking us?" The alleyway was getting darker- and May's ears swivelled. She could catch the sounds of cats groaning, whimpering and crying for mercy. The alleyway went completely black. Chapter 1 Phantom awoke- her eyes wide. The loud sound of claws scraping against one of the metal trashcans nearby made her ears wriggle with annoyance. She turned, raising her head to see two Bloodclan cats strutting around the one of the bins- trying to tip it over. "Shut it!" She called to them- snarling. One of the toms stopped, looked around and continued doing what he was doing. Gathering Warriors "Do you think we will have any luck today?" Talon asked, his amber eyes gazing into the distance. "I'm sure we will." Phantom meowed stiffly, her tail sticking straight up. "This area is where tons of kittypets leave their Twolegs every season." She added. "Alright, if you're sure." Talon replied. "Wait!" He hissed sharply- and Phantom collided into his side. Was it a threat? She unsheathed her claws, and bared her teeth. "Whoa! Take it easy, Phantom! There's just a kitttypet on that fence." Talon rubbed his tail over her flank. Embarassed, Phantom got back to her regular pose- then looked up to where Talon was pointing his tail. Surely enough, there was a grey she-cat, perched on top of the fence, who looked as if sleeping soundly. "Should we ask her if she wants to join Bloodclan?" Talon asked eagerly, staring up at the kittypet. "Let me handle this." Phantom shoved past her deputy, and used her long, bone claws to tear at the wooden fence. It made an awful noise- splintering the fine wood. The kittypet screeched, standing up on top of the fence with her ears back. "Oi! What was that for?" The kittypet spat, her green eyes wide with anger. "How dare you destroy my fence!" Talon curled back his lip, his claws unsheathed. Phantom swept her tail in front of Talon. "What are you even doing here? This is my turf." Phantom snarled. Kittypets- why were they so stubborn and rude? Taking a breath through her nose- Phantom stared up at the kittypet. "Hello there-" The kittypet grumbled. "Wren." She meowed. "And I was trying to take a nap- if you didn't knotice."